1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to head supports, and more particularly, to a head support apparatus especially adapted to support a patient's head when the patient is lying in a prone position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Head supports are well known in the art. For example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose head supports: 4,345,347 of Kantor; 4,821,736 of Watson; 4,918,774 of Popitz; 4,928,711 of Williams; and Des. 244,336 of Stein. Yet, none of the patents cited disclose a head support apparatus that is suitable for supporting a patient's head when the patient is lying in a prone position, on the patient's stomach, such as during surgery or during a medical examination.
When a patient is in a prone position during surgery, the patient's head is most often turned to either the right or left; and the patient's head rests on its left side or right side, respectively. With the head turned in this way, the windpipe may be somewhat constricted. Also, with the head turned in this way, certain neck muscles may be overly stressed resulting in aching neck muscles for some period of time after surgery or the examination is over. In this respect, it would be desirable if a head support were provided in which the head would not be turned and the windpipe would not be constricted when the patient is lying in a prone position. Also, it would be desirable if a head support were provided in which the head is not turned and excessive stress is not applied to neck muscles when the patient is lying in a prone position.
A conventional pillow may also be used to support a head. When a patient is in a supine position, lying on the patient's back, and the patient's face oriented straight up, there is no problem with the patient being suffocated by the pillow. However, when the patient is in a prone position, if a patient's face would be placed face down on a pillow, then the pillow may suffocate the patient. With a pillow, no clearance or open space is provided to permit the patient to breath through the mouth or nose when the patient is in a prone position, without turning the patient's head to the right or left as described above. Thus, it would be desirable if a head support apparatus were provided which supported a patient's face in a prone position with a provision for permitting the patient to breath through the mouth and/or nose.
The head supports mentioned above all use solid materials to provide the support needed. The solid materials may be of a number of types such as: a particulate material, such as feathers in a pillow; a foam material such as foam rubber; or a canvas material, among others. Pillows containing air are also known. However, such air-containing pillows are not known to be suitable for supporting a patient in a prone position during surgery or medical examination without turning the patient's head to the left or right side.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates that it is well known to use head rests generally, the provision of a simple and cost effective device for supporting a patient's head while the patient is in a prone position is not contemplated. Also, the prior art does not provide a head support with which the head is not turned, and the windpipe is not constricted. Nor does prior art provide a head support in which the head is not turned, and excessive stress is not applied to neck muscles when the patient is lying in a prone position. In addition, the prior art does not provide a head support which supports a patient's face in a prone position and also permits the patient to breath through the mouth and/or nose. Also, the prior art does not provide air-cushioning pillows which are suitable for supporting a patient in a prone position during surgery or medical examination. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique head support apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.